Reforging Unfulfilled Destiny
by Lady Xyenia
Summary: "How can you go back when the only reason for you to return is the one that made you leave in the first place?"
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting the Soul King

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Bleach nor any of its characters. It is written and illustrated by Tite Kubo. The only thing I own are the original characters I made for this story idea.

 _ **Fair Warning:** _ Though I wrote this fanfic, I am not really updated with the latest events in the manga and anime. So far, I've only watched up to the part where Ichigo defeated Aizen using his Final Getsuga Tenshou. Please bear with me for any mistakes or inconsistencies I may have written. This is purely a product of my overly active imagination that won't stop nagging at me until I wrote it down.

As advance warning, this will be a Bleach character X Original character pairings. At first, it was just one pair then new characters popped out and claimed some Bleach characters as theirs. I know... my imagination's weird like that.

 _ **Request:**_ Some may like this story, and most would not (I think) but I only have a small favor to ask. Comments and reviews are appreciated but outright bashing of me or my story is another. A little respect would be nice, ne? If you don't like it, you can either tell me (politely if possible) or you can stop reading and look for another story you might like. I don't bash any author or their stories so I would greatly appreciate it if I will be extended the same courtesy. Thank you.

Well then, hope you enjoy reading! :)

* * *

 ** _"How can you go back when the only reason for you to return is the one that made you leave in the first place?"_**

For decades, he searched for her, she was never found. He seeks answers and reunite their hard-earned bond, she continues to elude him. Two destined souls separated by pride and misunderstanding, have been forced to enter a binding union. But one does not forget. A trust broken is a bond unmendable.

"How are you?"- Normal speech

 _I thought so.-Thoughts_

 **"Scatter, Senbonzakura." -Techniques/ Spells/ emphasized point**

 ** _'Master.'_** **– _Zanpakuto speech through their shared link_**

'Old man Zangetsu.' – 'Shinigami/Wielder speech through their shared link'

*** **-** Parts of flashback

* * *

Chapter 1 - Meeting the Soul King

An unusual sight presented itself one early morning in Soul Society, the sun barely up. The Head Captain (Soutaicho) Yamamoto Genryuusai, together with the remaining nine Captains from the Gotei 13, is standing on top of Sokyoku Hill in silent waiting. Suddenly, a bright white beam shot down from the sky unto the hill, making everyone shield their eyes. Then from the beam arose a pillar of some sort. Only this one is humongous, encompassing almost half of the whole flat surface of the mountaintop. After the dust settled down, a gate as large as a double senkaimon glowed before opening. Out came five people wearing identical black cloaks with clasps bearing the royal insignia, Infinity (常). Awe overcame them. These people are legendary. They have only heard stories of the group's skills, power and conquests. Enough to let them recognize the identities of the newcomers even seeing them for the first time.

The first one is a lanky-figured man with dark blue hair, black eyes covered with clear rimmed glasses and has a sheathed dagger attached to his waist similar to how a regular samurai sword is worn. The unstoppable Silent Blade, Kagetora.

The next is a scar-faced younger man, with brown hair and eyes, holding a regular-sized zanpakuto on his shoulders the same way as holding an axe or sledgehammer. His innocent aura is contradicted by the dangerous glint on his narrow-slitted eyes. The Master of Blades, Battousai.

The two women who came out behind them were unmistakably twins, though they exhibit some minor physical differences. The one at the lanky guy's side (right) has the shorter auburn hair of the two and is a few inches taller than the other. The woman on the left side also wears an eyepatch covering her mint green left eye. They are both armed with almost-identical short swords, like a ninjato. The eyepatch girl has her sword sheath the color of the sea while the taller one has an amber-colored one. The vicious Hell Assassins, Tigress (eyepatch) and Lioness (tall).

The last one to get out made everyone's eyes go wide, even the ever kind Captain of the Fourth Division, the stoic noble and the wild Kenpachi. Not even reaching four feet tall, the man looked even older than the Head Captain himself, with long grey beard almost touching the ground and a wizard hat on top of his head to make him look a little taller. Grappling a wooden cane the same height as he is, he painstakingly walked forward towards the awaiting Shinigamis. The Wise Man, Ooegi-dono. These are the Royal Court Guards, the best of the picked best. The Captain-less Squad Zero.

The Head Captain stepped forward as well and bowed before greeting the small elder. "Ooegi-dono of the Royal Court Guards, an honor to meet you in person." The Wise Man graciously returned the greetings. "The same honor is mine." He replied, looked behind the taller man and inspected each Captain, nodding when he was done. "Good, you're all here. His Majesty, The Soul King is anxiously waiting for you." He gestured his companions. "We were sent to accompany you back to His Palace."

This earned him shocked and quiet exclamations from the Division leaders. They were not informed of this. They were only expecting some guests from the Soul Palace but it turned out, they are going to be the Soul Palace's guests instead. And the invitation came from the Soul King himself. No one declines the Soul King. And so, ten messenger butterflies flew from the hilltop to each Division barracks bearing messages from their Captains. Each nodding respectfully to their legendary companions, the leaders of Soul Society entered the large gates of the portal which will lead them to the never before seen Palace of the Soul King. Upon closing, the portal disintegrated, leaving empty space on the high mountaintop.

They swore they saw nothing, heard nothing and felt nothing when the portal gates closed after them. It lasted for a few seconds then they were all standing in front of a magnificent, sky-high tall, imposing and bulky double-door gates the color of shimmering gold. Ooegi-dono lightly tapped the closed gates with his cane and it opened smoothly, revealing an unimaginable, indescribable grandiose place. Winding pathways littered throughout the whole area, with silver and bronze arches and marble statues decorating each intersecting paths. Residential structures lined both sides, covering most of the surrounding. Cherry blossom tress dominated the greenery with some other landscaped plants. Broad covered walkways are visible up ahead and they headed there, following their escorts close. The structures start to lessen the more they move uphill, and the Hell Assassins pointed them to various residences which housed the Royal staff (each and every one of them, from the maids to errand boys to gardeners to kitchen staff, chefs and the chief of staff), the Palace Watch (or the guards in charge of policing and guarding the Palace and the whole place), the Ministers, and the Royal Advisors.

Up ahead, they can now see some parts of the Royal Palace. Surrounding the Palace are five huge structures, which coincidentally are the same residences of the Royal Court Guards. Entering the Palace grounds, they stopped abruptly and froze when they felt an overwhelming spiritual pressure wash upon them. It wasn't hostile, more of a welcoming greeting, but they were still too distressed it left them speechless. The power was so unexpected and intense.

"Don't worry," the Battousai reassured them. "You'll get used to it eventually. That's the Soul King's normal reiatsu you just felt." He informed them. _That's only His normal reiatsu? What about if He uses His Powers?_ They felt intimidated already.

Lioness (the taller Hell Assassin) glanced at them briefly then motioned with her head to follow them inside the Palace. "Don't think too much about it. His Majesty is too humble to release His Powers on you." She said matter-of-factly, as if reading their collective thoughts. "He's too patient and lenient so you won't have to worry about Him ever hurting you. Trust me, He won't."

"But we will." Finished Tigress (the eyepatch Hell Assassin). "If you overstep your boundaries." Her uncovered eye glinted mischievously. A couple of Captains gulped. _Now that's reassuring… in a morbid way_.

They all continued to walk along wide purple-hued corridors and reached an arched doorway with the Infinity crest on top and two doves on the corners. The door opened on its own (kinda creepy, if you ask me) and they stepped inside the undoubtedly throne room. And yes, there sitting in front of them, in a raised platform, is the covered visage of the Soul King. The five Royal Court Guards dropped unto one of their knees, bowing in solemn servitude to the High Ruler of the Soul Palace. The leaders of the Soul Society followed suit. "Your Majesty." They chorused.

"Rise." The single command carried so much authority that they all hastily complied its order. "Welcome to the Soul Palace, Gotei Thirteen Captains. Be at ease, my friends." A long table appeared in front of them with cushioned chairs and they thankfully sat down. Refreshments were soon brought in by several maids. The Royal Court Guards have now assumed their guard positions near the Ruler. Deeming them refreshed enough, the Soul King wasted no more time and immediately went down to business. "I know you are all wondering why I suddenly invited you here." He began. They nodded. "I'll make this short. I am nearing my peaceful days so it is time for my Heir to begin ruling."

The Captains looked at each other. The succession of the Soul King is a universe-wide affair. And it doesn't happen every year. No, the last succession was over a millennia ago. Not one of them was even a part of the Soul Society that time but it was written in history. How fortunate for them to be able to witness this succession. "However, there is a slight delay because of one little problem." The powerful ruler sighed."What is this problem, Your Majesty?" Yamamoto-Soutaicho asked. "Is it what you requested us here for?"

"Yes, it is, Head Captain. Indeed." The King replied. "My Heir is uninvolved with anyone. Has always been. It is imperative that she bonded before the turning ceremony. As it is now, I won't be able to go in peace. But my granddaughter is a stubborn one. She vehemently declined all arrangements and proposals given to her."

Captain Kyoraku Shunsui politely tipped his hat. "If you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty, but what is it we can help you with? Are we going to find your granddaughter a suitable mate?" He asked in his usual drawl. "Because I think our options aren't that good either, if she even declined the royal bloods."

Only the light swishing sound of the fabric covering his entire face indicated the Soul King's movement of his head, a shake. "No. That's not what I meant to ask you." He disagreed. "I want you to fight against her in a tournament. The winner will become her husband and bonded. The male captains obviously. My Heir doesn't like weak, or so she says. Compared to the royals in this place, you are stronger and may have the offset chance of winning against her in an all-out battle."

A dropped pin may have sounded loud in the silence that followed the Soul King's declaration. True to the Hell Assassin's word, the powerful leader sat patiently, waiting for their reactions. Then the Head Captain spoke, "I'm afraid I have to decline, Your Majesty." He politely dipped his head. "Not that I don't want to fight your Heir but for the simple reason that I am unsuitable for her, considering my old age." He explained.

The Soul King hummed. "You have made a valid point, Yamamoto-Soutaicho." He agreed. "Very well, you won't be participating in this tournament." The rest of the male captains, excluding the eleventh divisioncaptain, gawked at the Head Captain's easy way out. Now they suddenly wished they were old men. But Zaraki Kenpachi was grinning from ear to ear. A fight, a battle. Of course, he's in.

Belatedly realizing his stupid self, Captain Komamura Sajin of the Seventh Division stood up and bowed to the king. "Your Majesty, I am deeply sorry but I also have to decline. You can see the reason why I am not suited for your Heir, very much so. I am a, if you will please forgive my term, a beast, Your Majesty." Oh, how proud he is of his nature now, it probably saved his life.

Accepting his reasons, the Soul King decided to pick the participants himself before they all find a reason or two to decline. "Kuchiki-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, Zaraki-taichou and Ukitake-taichou, the five of you will face the Heir to the Soul King throne in a tournament tomorrow. Decline and you will face my wrath." He decisively said. The mentioned captains, except the wild Kenpachi who was starting to laugh, all sighed and resigned themselves to their fate, nodding their assent to the impromptu missive.

"Good." The Soul King was pleased, that he is. "Now I believe winning might not be easy to achieve, so I'm going to make it easier for you. Win or lose, whoever manages to draw my Heir's blood, will be her husband and bonded."

 _Is he really that desperate to give her granddaughter away?_ Was the collective thought of the gathered captains. _It's like he practically handed her over in a silver platter_.

"Considering, we don't even know what my Heir can do and the extent of her power." He finished.

 _Say what?_


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo... I decided to upload this baby in FFN. Even though it didn't receive a warm welcome in the first chapter, here comes the next installment. Hope it gains more comments...

This chapter is dedicated to the guest **mya gilde** who read and reviewed the first chap, thank you so much dearie :) I really wish you'll remember this story and check it out again.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own Bleach nor any of its characters. It is written and illustrated by Tite Kubo. The only thing I own are the original characters I made for this story idea.

* * *

"How are you?"- Normal speech

 _I thought so.- Thoughts_

 **"Scatter, Senbonzakura."** \- Techniques/ Spells/ emphasized point

 _' **Master.'**_ **– _Zanpakuto speech through their shared link_**

'Old man Zangetsu.' – 'Shinigami/Wielder speech through their shared link'

*** - Parts of flashback

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Heir to the Soul King Throne and a Long-lost Friend**

After the shocking meeting with the Soul King and the sudden announcement of a tournament involving the Heir, the guest captains retreated from the throne room and are currently following the Hell Assassins to their assigned chambers during their stay. Exchanging compliments and commentaries on the picturesque Soul Palace along the way, they stopped short when their two guides came to a halt in front of them.

"Your Royal Highness, a pleasant day to you." They both bowed in greeting to someone who was walking near them, coming from the opposite direction. _How come they haven't felt that presence?_

The figure is dressed in entirely white garments covering the whole body, the long sleeves exceeding the normal length and extending about two more feet than the arms; even the obi tied against the kimono is plain, with white cloak, hood up, and a white mask covering the face. An apparition. Only a pair of deep-blue eyes can be seen and is gazing at them in mild curiosity and, was that recognition? But it instantly melted into a blank stare. "And you both as well, Tigress, Lioness." The figure acknowledged the Royal Guards. The unmistakably female voice and judging from the way the Hell Assassins acted, it took the group not a second longer to recognize the person in front of them. They hastily bowed down as well. "Your Royal Highness."

"Captains of the Seiretei." The Heir to the Soul King throne intoned. "A surprise to see you here. Did His Majesty summon you?" she asked. As the official spokesperson for the whole Gotei Thirteen, the Head Captain answered after they straightened up. "Yes, His Majesty did, Your Royal Highness. It was quite sudden too, if I may speak boldly." He replied, gently smiling to show no disrespect to the King.

Her answering hum was eerily similar to the one her grandfather did back in the throne room. "I see." _Was that malice underlying her tone?_ She continued on her trek towards where they came from. "Thank you for the information, Yama-ji-san." Were her parting words, leaving behind stupefied captains in her wake.

Kyoraku and Jyuushiro chuckled and teased their Master. "The Heir just called you an old man, old man Yama." Kyoraku said. The others couldn't help but chuckle as well as the Head Captain berated his former students.

Except one quiet noble. As the group started walking again, Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth Division, cast one last look behind, at the retreating back of the Soul King's granddaughter. The entire short meeting, her spiritual pressure did not appear, even in the slightest. A masterful masking of one's reiatsu is a powerful spell in itself. _She must not be underestimated_.

But what bothered him the most was unusual. When she passed by him, he caught a hint of her scent. It tingled his senses, body and mind analyzing and trying to give him a picture. It is very familiar, like something that has been with him for so long it became a part of him, making it difficult to recall the origin. He knows he subconsciously know where or to whom that scent belongs to. But he just can't remember, frustratingly so.

"And so everyone here calls the Heir 'Angel'." Was the part he heard when he caught up with his fellow captains. The Lioness was explaining. "Like His Majesty, the Heir's face is always covered. Not one soul has ever seen what she looks like under all that coverings. But you can tell she's a real beauty, just by her eyes alone. The shade of its color is very rare and unforgettable."

*** (quick flashback)

"What rare eyes you have! Its shade is unforgettable. Very alluring, indeed." A noblewoman gushed out, complimenting her son's friend.

The young girl blushed and looked down. "Thank you, Kuchiki-sama." She shyly replied.

*** (end of quick flashback)

 _What-?_ Byakuya abruptly stopped. _Another one. Even the smallest things remind me of you._ A call of his name returned his mind to the present. "Are you alright, Kuchiki-taichou?" the medic Captain Unohana Retsu of the Fourth Division, asked, eyeing him critically.

He nodded his head on autopilot. "Yes, Unohana-taichou. I am fine." He joined them again, not acknowledging the medic Captain's unbelieving stare. And so did not notice one considering gaze of the Head Captain.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **(CHANGE SCENE)** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Jiji!" A soft but dangerous call from the doors disrupted the closed-door meeting of the Soul King with His Royal Advisors and Ministers. They started the meeting right after the Soul Society's Captain's brief introduction with the Leader, finalizing the preparations for tomorrow's event. The Heir to the Soul King throne entered the room, briskly walking towards her elder. The advisors and ministers have gone to their feet the instant she appeared and bowed. "Your Royal Highness."

"At ease, everyone." She waved a hand dismissively at them, all the while still looking directly at the current Ruler. "You just won't stop, would you?" she obviously held back from barking the question. "Send them back. I am not bonding with any of them nor do I plan to marry any one. I am not going to get married. Ever." The Heir declared.

"Aya." The Soul King admonished her gently. "You will not be able to succeed me without getting properly bonded. It is tradition. And for safety precautions. The title comes bearing great burden as you well know, and you will be needing an anchor to help keep you rooted to your oath and not be consumed by the power it holds. Only mates can be anchors." He explained, again for the nth time.

The Heir, Aya, stubbornly stood her ground. "Then you should keep being the King. I don't want to be a Ruler." Sighing again, the King did not acknowledge her statement; instead He tried to make her see reason. "My dear girl, the Gotei Thirteen Captains are strong, you know that right? I remember you telling the whole Court why you won't accept the proposals from the royal bloods. It's because you think they are not strong enough to be your anchor, with weak reiatsu and not even decent fighting skills. But with these Captains, you might find yourself a suitable mate."

The Ministers and Royal Advisors were quick to agree with the Soul King, nodding and some even voiced their agreements. But Aya shook her hooded head, "I don't like any of them." She simply said. The Court went silent.

"What's there not to like, my dear?" her grandfather asked. "Let's see..." he began listing the Captains. "Hitsugaya-taichou. Young, powerful and fiercely loyal. I think he's a good enough candidate?"

A few Ministers agreed with his statement. But his granddaughter won't be swayed. "No. He's too in love with his best friend Shime. I don't fancy being the instrument to end a not-even-starting-yet relationship." That made them rethink.

"Well, how about Kenpachi-taichou? He's not in any relationship, I believe."

"Too violent." Was Aya's simple reply.

"Ukitake-taichou perhaps, Your Royal Highness? He's decent, peace-loving and not-" The Minister of Finance tried to help his leader.

"Too fragile. I thought you said the anchor must be strong enough to withstand the King's power if it ever goes awry."

"Komamura-taichou?" Who suggested that must not be thinking clearly.

"..."

"Kurotsuchi-taichou." Someone tried to avert the previous lack of judgment but failed just as spectacularly.

"Too obsessed with his experiments. And he creeps me out." The Heir sounded a bit disgusted. The rest of the Court shivered. Apparently, the Twelfth Division Captain creeps them out too.

"Kyoraku-taichou is fairly suitable, Your Royal Highness." Now one of the Royal Advisors wisely advised.

"Too fashionable." And again was denied. And the list was once again obliterated by the Heir. Oh wait, there's-

"Kuchiki-taichou." Even with the coverings, the Soul King's tone implied his sly smile behind. "Of noble blood, keeps a calm attitude even in battles, undeniably powerful, certainly not creepy, eye-pleasing and is not in any form of romantic relationship." Perfect match.

"..." Aya couldn't deny those facts. The Court people are practically sighing with relief. Thank the Gods, finally! Someone even the picky Heir can't deny.

"Too honorable." And the tiny flicker of hope was immediately put out. _Too what, she said?_

"Umm, Your Royal Highness?" The Minister of Education cleared his throat. "Isn't being honorable a good trait?"

"Not when you put honorable and Kuchiki Byakuya together. Then it becomes badly annoying." Was her only explanation. She again turned to her grandfather. "Well? You see how futile this is? Just let them leave."

But the Soul King has a ready answer. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear. You see, they've already agreed to fight against you tomorrow. Who might be able to draw your blood will be your bonded and husband. That was my deal with them. And they can't decline, lest they face me."

The air inside the room suddenly turned humid and heavy. It made breathing harder. Then it suddenly lifted. "Very well." Aya relented. "I would just have to defeat them, then." She turned and left the room.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **(CHANGE SCENE)** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Evening came but sleep eluded Byakuya. Lately, he's having more and more snapshots of memories from his past. So many years have gone by, so many things happened, changes rapidly grew. He changed. But his memories still cling to that of the past. _Where are you? Where have you been all these years? Am I ever going to see you again?_ His mind pictured a happy girl with short, uneven-cut black hair and deep-blue eyes, giggling while playing with a kitten. _("He's so cute! Trying to act all snobby and cool. So like you, Bya-kun!")_ He can't help but smile longingly at the image in his head. She really was fun and endearing at the same time. _I miss you_. Blinking, he was shocked to feel a lone tear falling from his eye. He touched the wetness. Tear. Namida.

Groaning in exasperation, he went out of bed, slipped on his robes but foregoing his wildflower scarf and kenseikan, grabbed his zanpakuto and went out. Maybe a little cold night air will help him numb his thoughts for a while. Taking a leisurely walk, he contemplates on the bizarre disappearance of his best friend before. Not to mention the questionable loss of all her records, even way past her birth. It's like she did not exist. Or more like, someone erased her existence. But he won't forget, never will. He knows she's still alive, he can feel it. But her whereabouts is unknown, even to him. She's the only one who can answer all his questions. Come hell, high water and legions of Hollows, he will get his answers.

Grateful for the years of hard-earned mastery in sensing his surroundings, he caught a very, very light movement from his side. Knowing that giving a slight indication that he noticed it will give the person a reason to be alerted, he surreptitiously continued walking. The person is obviously trying hard not to be noticed as they give off almost no reiatsu. Darting quickly to jump over the high walls, the figure did not even turn to look back at him. So it did not realized Byakuya has whipped around and caught sight of a hooded figure clad in a black cloak with the number zero written in the back, the kanji for 'Captain' on top of the number. The noble was confused. _A Captain for Squad Zero?_ Then the figure jumped, absentmindedly swinging its arm in balance and a small accessory got Byakuya's attention. On the left hand of the figure, a simple silver bracelet band is worn, with a dangling single sakura petal attached to it.

Dumbly, "Aizawa?" He whispered in the wind.

* * *

 **Author's Question and Note:** Is it true that Ichigo's father Isshin is a Shiba? I read here somewhere that he was a Shinigami before and part of the Shiba clan... I'm wondering if it's true... because, you see, I kinda wrote him as a Kurosaki here. And I don't think I'll be changing it... Let me just point that out. So he will be a Kurosaki in my story, alright? Just so there aren't questions.

Read and review everyone! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 - Namida Aizawa

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Bleach nor any of its characters. It is written and illustrated by Tite Kubo. The only thing I own are the original characters I made for this story idea.

Chapter is dedicated to **HarunaOno**. Thank you for the lovely and inspiring review, dearie :)

*Gasp* I updated early! Hahaha! Actually, I posted this chapter now because the next chapters will be late in coming. Very busy life, OMG!

This chapter will be epic in length. Gosh, my fingers hurt from typing... Owwie!

I want to say a very huge thank you to wikipedia (yes, **_the_** wikipedia) for helping me and providing the description of characters, techniques and zanpakutos from Bleach. Without you, I will surely be lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you?"- Normal speech

 _I thought so.-Thoughts_

 **"Scatter, Senbonzakura." -Techniques/ Spells/ emphasized point**

 ** _'Master.'_ – _Zanpakuto speech through their shared link_**

'Old man Zangetsu.' – 'Shinigami/Wielder speech through their shared link'

*** -Parts of flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 – Namida Aizawa of Soul Society _(a flashback chapter)_

"My name is Namida Aizawa, eleven years old. I don't know where I'm from because I am an orphan and was enrolled here by my guardian. I love cats and dango. My dream is to become a good Shinigami. Nice to meet you. Please take care of me." A fragile-looking girl with short cropped hair and deep-set blue eyes presented herself with a smile and a graceful bow in front of class.

 _She looks so tiny and...girly_. A young boy thought to himself as he took in the image of his new classmate. Her uneven bangs was pulled back by a deep purple hairpin and she's wearing a pair of stud earrings. But she seems nice. With a genuine easy smile for everyone, the rest of his class instantly took a liking to her. Some of the girls are already offering for her to sit beside them but their teacher pointed the new girl towards the empty desk beside the sulky-looking young boy.

She briskly walked towards his direction at the back of the room, spared him a glance and a quick smile then sat down her assigned seat. The teacher soon started their lesson for the day. He focused his eyes forward and listened attentively to the lecture while scribbling down notes, not minding his seatmate. When the teacher asked for their books to be opened to a specific page, he felt an unsure tap of hand on his shoulder. "Ummm... excuse me. Sorry for disturbing but can I share your book? I haven't gotten mine yet." The new girl whispered. He turned to look at her, saw her hesitant but pleading smile, shrugged and let her share his book. Her smile warmed. "Thanks... ummm, what's your name?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya." The young boy replied tonelessly. Expecting an excited exclamation and recognition, he was shocked when he wasn't given any. Instead, she smiled at him again. "Pleased to meet you, Byakuya-kun. I hope we can be friends." She politely said. Even shocking was her offer. No one asked to become friends with him before. Yes, his age mates hang on to him, a lot, but never did extend friendship and camaraderie for him. Because of his noble lineage, he was either treated with fear and distance or with plans to use his family's wealth and influence. Thus, even at a young age, the black short-haired, silver-eyed boy learned the excruciating art of not trusting anyone.

But, looking at this girly stranger now, he can feel his trust just attaching to her effortlessly. Intrigued but inwardly pleased at the same time, he answered with a smile of his own (genuine, mind you) and replied, "Friends." He find he's actually starting to like that term.

That was the beginning of a beautiful and unbreakable bond. As a newcomer, Aizawa needed to know more about Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院, Spiritual Arts Academy) and the Soul Society in general; Byakuya gladly helped her along. They shared the same class, sat beside each other, shared books, eat together during breaks, shared ideas and theories and later on, spar together. They were practically glued to each other. Their closeness grew strong to a point where the young noble boy brought the young girl to his home and introduced her to his parents, grandfather, uncles, aunts and the whole household and clan. Aizawa was intimidated at first; seeing the huge mansion her friend brought her to, and was about to flee but Byakuya dragged her inside. Fortunately, the elegant monarch of the Kuchiki clan instantly took a liking to the shy girl and soon everyone warmed up to her, even the strict Grandfather Kuchiki. They are often seen playing together and sometimes sparring with wooden swords in the meadow just at the side of the mansion. Their dubbed special place. The heir had actually asked his parents to have the meadow declared as his private place and no one should ever step foot there, aside from Aizawa and him. Laughing heartedly, the parents granted his request.

A year passed by and still the two friends are still as close as ever. The young heir has surprised everyone when he activated his zanpakuto's shikai that early. His parents were very proud of him and Aizawa practically reported it to anyone she sees. Though she sulked since she hasn't activated hers yet. Attaching a single sakura petal from his zanpakuto's shikai to his own bracelet, a simple plain silver treasure, he gave it to her as a special gift. To say she forgot her earlier sulkiness was an understatement, she beamed with happiness.

Now twelve years old, Byakuya deemed himself ready enough to ask his mother a question that has been bothering him for a few years. "Mom, why do you always wait for Father to come home before going to sleep? Doesn't he come back late and sometimes almost early morning?" One morning he queried. His mother smiled and sat down beside him. "Because it is my duty as his wife, dear."

"What is wife?" the confused heir asked. Smiling indulgently and understanding the curiosity of young ones, the woman explained. "Husband and wife are what we call the two people who get married. Getting married or marriage is a binding contract between a man and woman who both want to be together forever. The man is the husband while the woman is called the wife."

 _Getting married=be together forever_. The young boy's mind simplified. He smiled, "Being together forever means you and Father won't separate, right? Like ever?" _Ah, the joy and simplicity of youth!_

"Yes, dear." His mother replied simply. "When you grow up to be an adult, you too, will get married. Now you have to be careful in choosing who you want to be together forever. You understand?" Not even a doubt and Byakuya was nodding his head. He already knew who he wants to be together forever.

Later that day saw the two friends lying in the grass surrounding the meadow, exhausted from their sparring match and game of tag earlier. Now with slightly longer bangs, Aizawa sighed happily and commented, "I wish we can stay like this forever. I wish we can be friends forever and be together forever!" she laughed after saying the words.

Her best friend laughed with her at first then stopped. He moved closer to the laughing prone form of the girl and nudged her gently in the shoulder. When she turned to look at him, he seriously told her "There's a way for us to be together forever."

"Really?" the joyful girl sat up and leaned over the boy. "What is it?" she excitedly asked. The young noble smirked in his noticeably growing arrogant way but eyes gently raking over his friend's enthusiastic face. "We get married." He simply said.

Aizawa sat still, took on a confused expression then curiosity. "What is that?" She asked, head titling cutely to the side expressing her ignorance of the new term.

"It's a binding contract for when two people want to be together forever." Byakuya smartly explained. "Though it's only good when it's a grown-up man and a woman." He added. He still wasn't sure why that is so. But his best friend doesn't seem to mind, she positively beamed, "Really really? So when can we get married?"

Byakuya lightly poked her forehead. "Silly Ai-chan, we're still kids. Didn't you hear what I just said? Only for grown-ups. So we have to wait until we are big before we get married."

Her expression failed after his explanation. "But that's still a long time." She whined. "What if we won't be together when we become big?"

The boy frowned slightly then sat up. She has a point. If they wait until they are old enough, there isn't any guarantee that they will not be separated. Thinking fast, he came up with an idea. "How about we make a promise now that we will wait until we grow up then get married?" he suggested.

The girl looked at him, obviously waiting for an explanation so he continued. "It's an oath, like getting married. But we will vow not to leave each other and always be with each other until we are on the right age to take the marriage oath."

Aizawa took on a thinking pose, biting her lip in concentration while her young mind contemplates what her best friend suggested. Then finally nodded after obviously thinking it was a good idea too. "Okay, I'm with you. But how are we going to make the oath?" she asked.

"Just follow what I'll do and what I'll say." Byakuya replied. Looking around for something, he spotted the large rock near them, the only rock in the whole meadow. Gesturing for his friend to follow, he kneeled in front of the rock then concentrated a sharp, thin and steady flow of reiatsu on his pointing finger. The blue-eyed girl kneeled beside him and, after taking note of his finger, made the same gesture. "I'll write my name on this side and you write yours on the opposite." He instructed. They then began carving their names on the rock.

Finished, the young Kuchiki heir bit his thumb hard until it bleed then pressed it on the space between their carved names. Wincing, Aizawa followed suit but pressed her bloody thumb under Byakuya's bloodprint. Taking the girl's hand, he pressed both of theirs on the rock just above their bloody counterpart.

With noble grace and fluency present in any nobleman, even at such a young age, Byakuya pronounced, "I, Kuchiki Byakuya, heir and future Head of the Kuchiki clan, swear on this day, to never leave Namida Aizawa, to be with her always and to stay with her no matter what until we solidify this promise with a stronger marriage oath." The brunette girl was openly gawking at her friend. "This I swear on our names and blood." The boy finished.

He looked at the girl meaningfully, telling her it was her turn but she was still out of it. So he pressed her hand harder. She jolted, realized her blunder and stammered out, "I, Namida Aizawa, future leader of the Worlds, swear on this day, to never leave Kuchiki Byakuya, to be with him always and to stay with him no matter what until we solidify this promise with a stronger marriage oath." She smiled when she successfully copied his exact words. Then she turned mischievous. "And I will kick his sorry ass if he breaks his promise. This I swear on our names and blood."

Done, they smiled at each other and sat down again, this time leaning with their backs against the rock. "Future leader of the Worlds? That was the best you came up with?" Byakuya teased after a minute.

"Oh shut up!" Aizawa tried to hit his arm but was blocked. "I had to say something about myself like you did, oh noble heir and future Head of the clan." She teased back. "Hey wait! Shouldn't we exchange some things as token of that oath? I think?"

The young boy blinked. "You're right. So what shall we give each other? It should be something of value to both of us." They stared at each other for a while, then as if understanding the silent agreement, took their zanpakuto out, unwind the cloth wrappings and handed the other their favorite hilt wrappings. Byakuya now has Aizawa's favorite lavender cloth and Aizawa has Byakuya's favorite black they were back to their usual bickering and playful spar. On the rock, completely unnoticed, the two small bloodprints swirled towards each other, blended together and disappeared.

That was two years before they graduated. And now they were both ready to become official Shinigamis of the Soul Society. Even back at the Academy, their prowess and abilities has not gone unnoticed. Seeing the potential, both were trained by the Goddess of Shunpo herself, Shihoin Yoruichi and Kuchiki Ginrei, the Sixth Division Captain and Byakuya's grandfather in battle tactics, speed and endurance. Urahara Kisuke, Captain of the Twelfth Division or the Research and Development Division surprised the whole Seiretei when he willingly took time to teach and improve the two teenagers' spell techniques. In addition, Byakuya's father Kuchiki Sojun drilled all swordsmanship skills he can into his son and Aizawa while Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Division personally taught Aizawa healing spells. At thirteen, they are already well-known in their fields of expertise; Byakuya as the Master Swordsman and Aizawa as the Kido Mistress. The Kuchiki heir has never been defeated in any swordsmanship event or display and the orphan girl is unbeatable in spells.

The two teens absorbed all that additional training with great enthusiasm. And their relationship just got stronger the older they get. The black-haired growing beauty is now a usual sight in the Kuchiki manor. Being best friends with the heir and having Grandfather Kuchiki as trainer, she is always at the mansion. She even has her own room now. Since Byakuya's grandfather's training is harsh and tiring; they always end up collapsed in exhaustion. So she can't go home to her shared apartment. Even then, if she's not in the manor, Byakuya's mother Kuchiki Galeia would often invite her for tea. As such, in addition to learning Shinigami techniques, she was taught women's craft as well: proper sitting and bowing posture, formal etiquette, tea ceremony, weaving, knitting, cooking, room designing, cloth analyzing and choosing, personal care, and the one she hates the most, hair and facial primping. Oftentimes, or rather always, Byakuya would be there to judge her work. And he would tease nonstop during those times. They would also celebrate their birthdays together. Since Byakuya's birth date is January 31 and Aizawa's happened to be February 1, the Kuchiki household prepares a double celebration.

Currently their batch of newly graduates is standing in front of the Academy stage, where the Head Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai and the other twelve Division Captains looked them over. It is the customary picking of members to join the Thirteen Divisions. Fingers crossed in nervous anticipation, Namida Aizawa scooted closer to her best friend. The Kuchiki did not spare her a glance but leaned a bit closer to her too, making their arms brush against each other. That was comforting. Now relaxed, the Kido Mistress looked on ahead. One by one, their batchmate's names were called and assigned to their divisions. Until there's only the two of them left. _Wow, this is awkward_. The teen girl thought to herself. As if reading her mind, this time Byakuya glanced at her and smirked. Her answering mild glare was clear. _Shut up_. His smirk widened.

"Kuchiki Byakuya and Namida Aizawa." Head Captain called out. They straightened, walked closer to the assembled Captains and kneeled in one knee, heads bowed. "Yamamoto-Soutaicho." They acknowledged.

Tapping his cane on the floor, the First Division Captain ordered them on their feet. "Both of you has shown great potential during your Academy years and some leaders have also put in excellent recommendation for you. Now you put the whole Gotei Thirteen into quite an uproar." He began. Before they can react negatively to the statement, he explained. "There are Captains who wish to get one or both of you in their divisions. Now I know you've been inseparable but if the two of you will be put in the same division... that would be overkill. So I decided to have you in separate divisions. Now before you object, I have an offer. Even if you are not in the same squad, your training will continue as it is now. And you will be assigned missions together from time to time." He explained. This shocked the two teens, but flattering them as well.

Accepting the decision of the Head Captain, they waited for their assigned Division. "Kuchiki Byakuya, as customary for all noble blood, you are hereby assigned to the Sixth Division under Kuchiki-taichou, officially named fourth seated member." Byakuya graciously accepted the assignment, walked in front of his grandfather and bowed.

"Namida Aizawa. In truth, you're the one who made this a little difficult for us. Divisions Four, Five, Ten and Twelve have all put forth their request for you." Not even hiding her disbelief, the Kido Mistress gasped. Well, she was anticipating Unohana-taichou and Urahara-taichou to request her, but Sosuke-taichou and Kurosaki-taichou as well? She doesn't know what to think. Though in truth, if she will be given a choice, she won't pick the Fifth Division. Sosuke Aizen just makes her cringe and she doesn't know why.

"Finally I decided to have you assigned to the Tenth Division under Kurosaki-taichou. I believe your abilities will be greatly appreciated in the squad."

Sighing with relief, she accepted and bowed to her new commanding officer. The happy-go-lucky captain foregoes the formalities and patted her in the back. "Now, Soutaicho missed to inform you that you are officially named the seventh seat. We'll all work hard together, alright?" His big goofy smile was contagious so she finds herself nodding and smiling broadly as well. Now that the event is done, they all dispersed. Byakuya and Aizawa clasped each other's hand tightly before joining their Division squad mates.

Years passed by quickly and the two best friends are now young adults. Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan, which symbolize his nobility as the heir and future head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing three on top of his head and another two on the right addition to the standard Shinigami uniform, he also wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpakukazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation and given to each head of the Kuchiki Clan. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions in the Seiretei. Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, and only allows his real self be seen by his family and Aizawa. His zanpakuto, Senbonzakura is a regular katana. It has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping (Aizawa's), and a white sheath.

Meanwhile, Namida Aizawa grew up to be quite pretty. She kept her black hair short, only allowing her side bangs to grow longer. She kept her bangs away from her face with two intricate silver hair ornaments, donned with blue diamonds in rose-like pattern (a gift from Kuchiki Galeia after graduation). Her deep blue eyes normally shines with warmth but turns indigo whenever she became serious. Like Byakuya, she also wears a scarf woven by the same master weaver. Hers is made from lavender orchid silk and is smaller and softer than the Kuchiki heirloom. This was also a graduation gift from Kuchiki Ginrei. She has a sunny personality, bubbly and approachable. She attracted many friends throughout the years which, by extension, became Byakuya's friends as well. Though they tend to be more careful in dealing with the guy than with the lady. Her zanpakuto is unknown yet. It is a regular katana, with simple block guard, black hilt-wrapping (Byakuya's) and silver sheath. Two tail-like extensions of the black wrappings from the hilt have a feather attached to each of them. One was silver and the other is black.

Byakuya is now the lieutenant for the Sixth Division and Aizawa has climbed up to fourth seat of the Tenth Division, after Hitsugaya Toshiro (lieutenant), Matsumoto Rangiku (2nd seat) and Masakatsu Shime (3rd seat), all of whom are their friends. The blue-eyed young lady would have been promoted easily to lieutenant if she has activated her zanpakuto release. But alas, until now, her sword spirit has not awakened yet. Though she is deadly dangerous with using only kido.

Toshiro and Shime grew up together and are childhood friends with Hinamori Momo, the Fifth Division's lieutenant. Rangiku is a good friend of the Third Division Captain Ichimaru Gin. Byakuya and Aizawa are also good friends with The Eleventh Division lieutenant Yachiru, and the Eighth and Thirteenth Division Captains, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jyuushiro, respectively.

The Master Swordsman and Kido Mistress did not have it all good in the past years. They had shares of bad moments too and some heart-breaking ones. In the last visit of Byakuya's parents to the Human World before joining the Soul Palace's Royal Advisors, they had been in the vicinity of a large and massive Hollow attack. They survived the attack, but not the injuries they suffered. Byakuya and Aizawa both disappeared for a week after the funeral. Understanding their need for privacy and to express their grief, they were left alone. Nobody knew where they went but they were a bit better when they came back.

Slowly they returned back to normal and Aizawa practically runs the Kuchiki household now, though she herself and of course, Byakuya, was totally oblivious to it. Having been taught by Kuchiki Galeia before, she was familiar with the workings in the manor. Not to mention the fact that all household staff goes to her for instructions. She smoothly slid into the role as natural and normal as breathing.

A month ago, the Tenth Division was taken aback by their Captain's sudden decision to leave the Seiretei and give up his Shinigami powers. His plan was also outrageous. He wants to live in the Human World and start a family with a human. But in the end, after many failed attempts to dissuade the crazy Captain, they finally relented and wished him well. But before he leaves, he assigned a joint mission with the Sixth Division to his lieutenant, granting him full authority over the entire squad, to test and cement Toshiro's succession to Captainship. Byakuya was also assigned and granted complete control of their squad in the same joint mission.

They are to destroy the dubbed 'hollow lair' in the wilderness at the edge of West Rukongai and exterminate all the hollows in that place. Their planned attack is in two parts; the destruction of the lair and the termination of any surviving hollows. It was a brilliant plan. But any plan, brilliant or not, can have unanticipated events. In this plan, the unanticipated event was in the form of two young (seven or eight years old) kids who, unfortunately and coincidentally, got lost near the wilderness.

This is how Aizawa found herself in a very difficult situation. Their phase one was a success, as the massive kido blast formed from everyone's (those who can perform kido) most powerful kido spell completely obliterated the rocky and shadowy terrain of the lair. Phase two was expected so they are prepared. As groups of surviving hollows show up, they were methodically cut down.

After firing a **Hadō #91- Senjū Kōten Taihō ( _Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear_ )** from both hands at some coiling snake-like hollows, effectively destroying two groups, she spotted the hiding and terrified children. Without thinking twice, she ran to them, scooped them up and looked for someplace safe. She found a large uprooted root of a tree covered with grasses near a clearing. She calmed the kids down, told them to stay hidden and never get out unless she or some other Shinigami came around. After making sure they were alright and understood her order, she made her way back to the battlefield. But she was just a few meters away when seven hollows appeared. They were obviously trying to flee since they came from her opposite direction but seeing the lone Shinigami, they made to attack.

" **Hadō #73- Sōren Sōkatsui ( _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!)_** " The young woman called out. Two bursts of blueflames discharge from Aizawa's palms and fired at the targets. One hollow managed to dodge and swiped its long, sharp claws at her. She blocked it with her sealed zanpakuto, jumped high over, unsheathed her sword and swung it downwards in a slashing motion. The creature broke in two equal halves and disintegrated.

Landing neatly, she quickly realized that more and more hollows are going in their direction. She remembered the kids. _I must lure them away from here_. As the new group approaches, she waited until one spotted her then attacked it with a **Hadō #4- Byakurai ( _Pale Lightning_ )**. As the concentrated bolt of lightning pulverized the first hollow, the others now saw her. With a mock salute, she turned and ran fast towards the clearing. Mindless, the beasts followed after her.

Two winged creatures flew fast in pursuit. Quickly calculating the distance between them and their trajectory, she turned around but did not stop running, moving backwards instead, and pointed towards the flying hollows. " **Hadō #1- Shō** _ **(Thrust)!** " _A large amount of energy was dispelled from the tips of her index fingers and pushed the flying creatures a good distance back, putting a considerable distance between them. She flash-stepped and jumped, using the broad branches of the forest trees to her advantage. She reached a wide clearing with a cliff at the far end. _Shit! Dead-end_. She can't turn back now. Hardening her resolve, she ran in the middle of the clearing and turned towards her approaching opponents. Two. Three. Another one. And the last of the group now entered the clearing. A total of five vicious-looking beasts.

Taking into account all the hollows' position, she held her palms away from each other then quickly clasped her hands together, fingers intertwined intricately. " **Bakudō #99, Part 1- Kin _(Seal)_!** " Spiritual fabric like tendrils came out from her fingers, wrappingthe creatures' arms and bound it to their backs. Then iron shafts pinned the fabric to the ground. "Hadō #11- Tsuzuri Raiden _(Bound Lightning)_!" An electric current generated from Aizawa's hands and ran through the spiritual fabric on her fingers, electrocuting the bound hollows.

An uproarious sound caused her to look up and was greeted by the sight of a much larger group of hollows than the one she had just destroyed. Jumping back, she put both hands in front of her, palms facing front and generated a yellow orb which quickly grew and widened. " **Hadō #32- Ōkasen** _ **(Yellow Fire Flash)!** " _She fired a wide, horizontal arc of yellow energy at the targets, obliterating them.

Breathing in gasps, she slowly sank to her knees. Despite her above average endurance and skills, the continuous generating and firing of spells, and physical exhaustion is taking its toll on her body and spiritual pressure. _At this rate, I will have to rely on my sword and not use high level kido_. She made to stand up but was alerted to a fast approaching blast attack of a hollow. It's too late to dodge it and she's not quick enough to flash-step so she opted to make a quick Repulse spell. But before she can do it, a concentrated mass of sakura petals shielded her. "Bya-kun!" she exclaimed. And true enough, the noble is standing right behind her.

"Really, careless as always, Aizawa." Byakuya reprimanded her, but eyes not leaving the new beasts gathered. While fleeing, they might have sensed the Kido Mistress' reiatsu farther from the rest of the Shinigamis and followed it. Because now, there might have been a dozen or so hollows in the area, surrounding the two Shinigamis. And based on her senses, more approaches.

" **Shire, Senbonzakura _(Scatter, Senbonzakura)._** " The noble intoned. Senbonzakura's blade separates into thousands of tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. The fragments reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. At rapid pace, the fragments flew at the hollows and shred them into pieces.

Standing up and grasping her now unsheathed zanpakuto, Aizawa drew closer to her best friend, their backs touching. As the tiny blades returned to its hilt, the two jumped forwards in unspoken agreement and began tearing through the remaining and approaching creatures. They guarded each other's back in easy and flawless tandem, dancing through attacks and claws and fangs. Duck, swerve, slice, jump, slash, switch and strike. Their motions are a blur to the naked eye.

" **Hadō #33- Sōkatsui ( _Blue Fire, Crash Down_ )!**" Byakuya fired a torrent of blue energy from his left palm towards a sneaking hollow at Aizawa's back.

" **Hadō #31- Shakkahō ( _Red Fire Cannon_ )!**" Aizawa fired an orb of crimson red energy from her finger towards Byakuya's back, as another sneaky beast was crawling fast.

"I hope that was the last of them." The Kido Mistress clipped. Then gasped when she saw the ripped cloak and two claw marks on Byakuya's back, blood flowing. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed, quickly checking the wound, and after analyzing no inner clotting, closed it with a healing spell.

The Master Swordsman winced but did not complain. "It's just a small wound. I'm fine." He lost his concentration when he noticed that his friend was not with them back in the lair so a vicious hollow managed to claw his back. He did not even pay attention to the injury and after quickly disposing the beast that wounded him, followed Aizawa's signature away from the battlefield. Good thing he did, he thought, because the mindless creatures have singled her reiatsu out and sought her. "You, on the other hand, are going to get an earful from your commanding officer when we get back." Her hand froze in its ministration.

"Tsk. Yeah, I kinda figured that out on my own. Thanks for the vote of confidence." She sulkily replied. "But I have a valid reason—"

"Watch out!" Byakuya wrapped her in his arms and dove on the ground, his body effectively shielding her from the damaging fire attack of a new group of hollows that entered the wreaked clearing. He gritted his teeth, blisters painfully injuring his still-healing back but he deftly endured it.

"Byakuya!" she struggled under him, sensing his well-concealed pain. " **Hyōga Seiran ( _Glacier Vapor Storm_ )!**" he called out. The temperature went down and chill ran through the woman's body. A massive wave of ice froze the beasts and the whole clearing, destroying the new group with its sheer power. Rolling over, his breathing wracked his entire body. Barely coherent anymore with the earlier fight, physical exhaustion, blood loss and reiatsu overuse, he still tried to stand up.

"Aizawa, go." He instructed. "You're the faster of the two of us. Go west from here, top speed. The squads may have finished by now. Get them here. We have to finish all of them."

"I'm not leaving you." She stubbornly replied. "I have sent a sos signal now, they will be here. But I'm not leaving you behind. Don't act so tough and hero-like. You don't look too cool right now. You look like an idiot." She huffed.

Despite his weakening, the noble chuckled at her jab. A roar stopped their conversation. "Shit! There's no end to them!" Aizawa complained. She too stood up. But he waved her towards his back.

"I'll face them. Don't waste your energy anymore." When she tried to argue, he silenced her. "I don't think you're weak, Ai-chan. I need you to make sure I get out and return home from this alive. You're the only one I trust to watch my back and heal me. Knowing you, I know you'd drag me home in bandages if you have to." Muttering an 'arrogant know-it-all idiot' under her breath, she relented but chose a considerable distance, not too far from him. _So I can quickly get him and run if it comes to it_.

When the large hollows the sizes of two horses each came into view, Byakuya faced them with a stony face. _If I use any more spells, I won't have enough for what I planned. Guess there's no choice. Here's hoping there'd be no more hollows after this_.

Byakuya dropped his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. " **Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi _(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)_.** " Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. On the sideline, Aizawa's eyes grew wide.

 _Whoa! He activated his Bankai?_ Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemies, leaving not a trace behind. "Amazing!" the Kido Mistress can't help but be impressed by the beauty and precision of the attack. When the area cleared again, the hollows are gone, with only the scattered sakura petals as proof of what destroyed them.

"Bya-kun, that was so cool!" the woman ran to the noble but before she can reach him, he suddenly collapsed. "Whoa, Byakuya!" she cried in alarm. Dropping to her knees beside him, she quickly checked his pulse. _Beating but weak_. Scanning his body for major injuries, she lightly panicked when she felt open wounds on his back and a fractured leg. His spiritual pressure is another issue; he overused it and overtaxed his body in the process. That's why he fell unconscious.

"You're right again, Byaku-baka. I will be dragging you home in bandages at this rate." She tried to joke to lighten herself up. Then she started healing him.

"Mistress." A voice suddenly spoke from behind her. Squeaking in surprise, she turned around. The masked samurai she saw is a familiar person.

"Senbonzakura?" she queried. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I almost dropped my kido." Byakuya's zanpakuto spirit in material form dipped his head in apology.

"My apologies, Mistress. But I feel the need to inform you that there are hostiles closing in on us rapidly."

Aizawa paled. "Right now? Wha-what should I do? We can't move Byakuya at the moment. He needs immediate medical attention." Now she is panicking.

"You can use me, Mistress." Senbonzakura suggested.

"What?!" the woman gushed out. "You know I can't do that, Senbonzakura. You're not my zanpakuto. And it is against Shinigami's rules."

"We're out of options, Mistress." The zanpakuto calmly replied. "When this is over, nobody will know that you violated a rule. It'll just be between the two of us. I am willing to work with you. Now the only question is, are you willing to work with me? To save my Master?"

Aizawa's eyes narrowed and turned indigo. "I think you just insulted me. You know damn well I will do anything to save Byakuya." And without any more hesitation, she grasped Senbonzakura's handle. The materialized form of the zanpakuto spirit dipped his head in a bow of respect before disappearing, his return on the sword evident by its glow. And right on time, as the hostiles he warned her about just arrived. Standing up and holding Senbonzakura in a sure grip, the Kido Mistress took in the five hollows that made her make a fatal decision.

Not thinking on it at the moment, she took a deep breath. "Soutaichou's gonna have my head for this." She whispered to herself then dropped Byakuya's sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. " **Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi _(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)_.** " Reminiscent of the scene earlier, energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. The blades scattered and pierced the enemies.

When the area cleared, Aizawa took in the scene, looked down at the sword she's still holding and exclaimed, "I did it? Holy - I did it!" Then promptly fall to her knees. _Not good, I feel faint_. Crawling back to Byakuya, she laid the sword beside him. Blinking back the white spots behind her eyes, she put her trembling hands on top of her best friend's body and forcefully pulled more of her reiatsu out.

 _Have to heal Bya-kun_. Was all she can think about. She barely heard the shouts and footsteps entering the clearing. But she jolted when she felt hands gently closing hers and pulled away from the prone form of the Sixth Division's lieutenant. And she smiled faintly when she recognized his and her squads. "Thank God you're here." She managed to get out before collapsing on top of Byakuya.

She woke up two days later in the Fourth Division barracks. Their joint mission was the talk of the whole Seiretei as they have not just completed the mission but there was zero casualty on their side. Quite a feat considering the commanding officers were not Captains, but lieutenants. She was visited by the Head Captain for her report and she told him about Byakuya obtaining his Bankai (Final Release). She omitted her part in using the same Bankai though. Senbonzakura was right, no one will know except the two of them.

Finally, Toshiro was granted Captainship of the Tenth Division. After turning over his title and responsibilities to the younger man, Kurosaki Isshin left for the Human World. They were deeply conflicted but, seeing the goofy smile and exaggerated goodbye hug of their former Captain, they can't help but laugh. So they saw him off with big smiles.

Consequently, Kuchiki Ginrei stepped down from his position and Byakuya was promoted Captain of the Sixth Division. Aizawa broke down in tears, overflowing happiness for her friends' accomplishments washing over her. She was also now the 3rd seat for their squad, following Rangiku (lieutenant) and Shime (2nd seat). When asked for a comment regarding her promotion, she simply replied, "I don't aim for Captainship or lieutenantship or other –ships. I only want to serve Soul Society and the Three Worlds in the best that I can."

A month after all that excitement, the Seiretei was once again in full gossip. In the Tenth Division barracks and offices, the news has not reached yet. But a messenger came bearing it. Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, 2nd seat Masakatsu and a few unseated members were in the dining hall when the message arrived.

"He's what?!" Matsumoto shrieked, after the messenger delivered the message. The messenger could only cower due to her loud voice and the other division members subtly moved in the corners. "Is this true?" Shime asked in a soft voice but her entire demeanor screamed 'must hurt somebody badly.'

Their Captain was silent, considering, even as his eyes grew cold. "I will verify this myself." He simply said and made to stand up when the door to the dining hall flung open with a loud bang and none other than the Seventh Division lieutenant came barging in, running (or maybe flying) at full sprint, followed by Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou at a more sedate pace.

"News alert, terrible!" Yachiru screamed. "Ne ne To-chan, Shi-shi-chan, Iku-chan, have you heard? Byaku-tan is getting married! And it's a girl we don't even know!"

"So you've heard about it too?" Toshiro asked. The three newcomers nodded. "Hai, we did alright. It's cause quite the commotion, if I may say." The Eighth Division Captain replied. The other and taller white-haired Captain looked worried. "Does Ai-chan know already?" he asked. All three shook their heads.

"I can't believe this! What the hell was Kuchiki thinking?" Again Matsumoto roared, slamming her hands on the table in great frustration. "We don't even know the girl! How can he just suddenly decide to marry her? Where did they meet? Did they even go out on a date? We'd know for sure if he was dating her. But before this, there's nothing. It's too sudden. They'll get married tomorrow? What the- this is bullshit!"

"I agree." Hitsugaya-taichou said. The others nodded in assent. They too can't comprehend the news they just received. Shime voiced out what they were all thinking, "I knew for sure he'd marry Ai-chan. Hell, I believe that is the only thing that is lacking in their relationship. I mean, she lives at the Kuchiki manor; she runs it. She takes care of him. The clan practically sees her as the new matriarch; she even wears a scarf woven by the same weaver who made the Kuchiki heirloom scarf and all their garments are made by the same seamstress. They were perfect for each other."

They sighed, looked at each other and chorused, "He's making a big mistake." A cough made them look at the side door leading to the wash area. They paled.

"Aizawa-chan." Ukitake-taichou awkwardly greeted. The said lady was solemnly looking at the group and walked inside. They remained quiet and opt to observe her. She sat down next to Matsumoto and individually looked them in the eyes.

"Bya-kun is a grown-up man. He knows what he's doing." She started. They fidgeted in their seats, uncomfortable knowing she heard them. "Whatever it is, I know he's got his reason for suddenly marrying this girl. Please don't take it against him."

"Then did you know about this plan of his?" Hitsugaya-taichou asked. She shook her head. "No. I heard it just now, from all of you. It is very sudden, yes, but still, he's our friend right? The least we could do is be there and support him. I will see you in the ceremony tomorrow. Please, just... just attend." She pleaded then stood up. "I'll be out today, Taichou-chan. Have to find a wedding present for them." She bowed and walked out stiffly. They were depressed to notice her eyes were blank.

Aizawa absentmindedly roamed the business district of Soul Society, not even seeing some colleagues and shopkeepers she had become close with whom she passed by, earning her some confused looks that will turn to surprise and finally, understanding. She mechanically looked over some items in a gift store, not knowing what she wants to get for the near newlyweds. Frustration starts to ruin her mood but was saved when the store owner presented her some nice handmade candleholders. She inspected the items and decided to get one as her wedding present for her best friend and his soon to be wife. She was stunned when the owner gave her a discount for her purchase and a magnificent-looking golden brown jewelry case with feather-like carvings for free. She tried to refuse but the owner insisted, saying it was a gift for her. In the end, she accepted it with much gratitude.

Knowing she won't be able to rest well when she returns to her Division's barracks, she asked Unohana-taichou of the Fourth Division to stay in hers just for tonight. The ever smiling and kind Captain did not refuse her favorite pupil and even gave her a room for herself, for which she was thankful.

Sitting alone in the room, she allowed the emotions she kept at bay for the whole day to run free. After casting a soundproofing spell around the room, she openly cried and sobbed and wailed and screamed her heart out. The feelings of betrayal, abandonment, neglect and heartbreak were so intense that her voice eventually lost volume but her whole being continued to cry heart-wrenching quiet sobs, body trembling in response to the heart and soul's agony. She wasn't aware how long she laid there like that. Or perhaps she fainted in the long run. Because when she finally came around, it was morning and she felt numb all over: body, heart, mind and soul. She stayed in the room the whole day, only going out for breakfast and lunch. She just lounged there and thinks until she reached a decision.

Late afternoon came and she began her preparations. There's a wedding she must attend. Good thing nobody was around when she used the Fourth Division's baths. And now, what to wear? Checking the minimal things she brought with her when she made a quick stop at her barracks yesterday, she wished she had packed a decent kimono or any appropriate attire.

"Ow!" She was suddenly hit with a very painful sensation. The source is unknown but her head feels like it'll explode and her muscles contract aggressively. "Wha- gaaahhhh!" She exclaimed when the pain intensified, this time she feels like her whole being was being pulled apart and rearranged. Only that the parts being rearranged was incomplete. _I feel like something has been ripped out from me_. Lying on the cold floor, heaving breathy gasps and sweating profusely, she waited for the pain to subside. Deeming herself quite stable, she shakily stood up.

"What had just happened?" She wondered. Performing a healing check-up, she found nothing wrong with her. _Better talk with Unohana-taichou later about what happened_. Mentally taking note of it, she continued dressing and made her way to the Kuchiki manor.

 _What world had I just stepped into? Is this a wedding ceremony or a funeral?_ The gloomy atmosphere that greeted her when she arrived at the mansion was hard to miss. The musicians were doing their job well but it did not diminish the heavy feeling in the courtyard. On one side of the yard, in a long table covered with simple blue table cloth, were the Kuchiki clan elders that make up the council. Seating with them is Byakuya's grandfather and Aizawa's teacher Kuchiki Ginrei. On the opposite side of the yard were two long tables lined together, brimming with food, cocktails and –Aizawa's eyes started to twitch- sake.

In the middle of the yard is a small table where she can see Byakuya sitting with a veiled person. _His wife_. Blinking back her tears, Aizawa scanned the scattered tables for the guests. Sighing with relief, she saw her friends were already there. She also spotted Yoruichi-san and Urahara-taichou in one corner, the serious visage of the Goddess of Shunpo taking her aback. She expected her to be teasing the easily-angered Byakuya; instead, she was quiet and serious. She shook herself. No time to waste dawdling. She stepped inside.

The small noises and snippets of conversation totally died out when Aizawa walked inside the courtyard. All eyes turned to her. Even feeling conscious and intimated of the amount of attention she is getting, she held her head and continued towards the small table in the middle of the yard. Clad in a simple mint green kimono designed with flying sparrows at the bottom and tied with a black and gold-striped obi, short black hair loose with the side bangs collected on top of her head and secured by a golden clasp, deep-set blue eyes attracting anyone like magnets, and normally pale pink lips now the color of old rose, she was simply beautiful. Serene. Finally she reached her destination.

"Sorry I'm late." She addressed the couple who stood up the moment she walked towards them. Byakuya does not look quite good. Oh, he was still as handsome and elegant as ever in his dark blue formal kimono but he was abnormally pale. She was about to ask what's wrong with him when she remembered her situation; she resisted the urge.

"Congratulations, Kuchiki-taichou." She bowed to him, straightened and addressed the still-veiled woman. "Kuchiki-sama." And offered her brought gift.

"Please, just call me Hisana." The woman replied kindly, accepting the gift and bowed in thanks. The Kuchiki clan Head remained silent but was stiff as a board. Not once did Aizawa call him 'Kuchiki-taichou' or 'Kuchiki-sama'. It signifies their totally different social standing so he ordered her not to call him that. Never. Until now. "Aizawa, what did I tell you about –"

"I have to go. I'm sorry I can't stay for long. I only brought my present. Congratulations again." Aizawa promptly cut him off. Then she awkwardly gave Hisana a hug. "Please take care of him." She whispered to the new Kuchiki matriarch. The woman could only nod, still in shock and not knowing what to do. Even she could feel the unpalpable tension between her husband and this Aizawa.

After removing from the hug, Aizawa glanced at Byakuya, shook her head like she was admonishing herself then proceeded to give him an awkward hug as well. "Have a good life." She whispered to him. She left as quickly as she arrived; only giving grateful smiles to her friends and a respectful nod to the elder's direction.

Almost running out now, she was only a few meters away from the mansion gates when Kuchiki Ginrei stepped out from the landscaped tree near the exit. "Ginrei-sensei." She hastily bowed. The former Sixth Division Captain and her teacher walked towards her and, just as she thought he would pass her by, he stopped beside her. "I don't know what my fool of a grandson was thinking," he began, not looking at her but instead staring straight ahead, authoritative voice not giving a hint of what he's feeling. "But you, Aizawa," he pat her shoulder. "You I consider my granddaughter."

Throat clenching with unchecked raw emotions, she did not answer but only nodded her head and continued on her way out. "You will always be welcome here, granddaughter." Was the last words she heard before she flash-stepped away, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoCHANGE SCENExoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Amidst the heavy pouring rain that night, a figure uncaringly stood drenched on top of Sokyoku Hill. Memorizing the entire vast landscape of the Soul Society, Aizawa heaved a breathy sigh. "I will never forget this place. My friends, my squad, my teachers... everyone and everything. Your memories will forever be with me. May you never forget me as well." She whispered in the wind. Looking at the direction of the large meadow beside the Kuchiki manor, she sighed wistfully and lowered her head.

"Byakuya." Her voice was full of longing and regret. "I love you. I always will. Even so, goodbye." She turned and walked away, not looking back.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoCHANGE SCENExoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning came too soon. For some it's just another ordinary day but for the whole Gotei Thirteen, it will be another unforgettable date. Some squads are just starting their exercises, some are still preparing breakfast and others are still lazing around in their beds when two known spiritual pressure washed the whole Seiretei in dark aura, anger and silent violence emitting.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" The Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro shouted (yes, he shouted) at the Head Captain, Yamamoto-Soutaicho. They were woken up for an early meeting by the Soutaichou and were delivered some devastating news. It was no wonder the tiny Captain was in a bad mood, especially considering the news.

"As of last night," Yamamoto-Soutaicho repeated. "Namida Aizawa, former 3rd seat member of the Tenth Division, was discharged from service. She accepted the dismissal and left quietly." He finished in a clipped tone. Byakuya was clenching his shaking fists, unable to utter a word. _She left? She can't just leave the Seiretei. Her friends. Me_.

"That's bull!" Toshiro objected. "You can't just dismiss my squad member without asking me. She's my responsibility. You could've told me last night. Why didn't you?!" He accused, eyes burning with anger. _She had just gotten her heart broken uncaringly yesterday and then she got dismissed? What the hell's wrong with this place?_

"She came to me personally and requested to be dismissed from service, Hitsugaya-taichou. As much as I understand your stand on this matter, it's already settled. My decision cannot be undone." The Head Captain answered with dangerous undertone.

Toshiro was about to answer when Kyoraku-taichou beat him to it. "Sensei, what was Aizawa's reason for her dismissal?" He asked. Their leader did not answer for a while but they patiently waited. Then he shook his head and closed his eyes. "I cannot disclose that, I'm afraid. It was given to me in confidence. Even though she's no longer a Shinigami of Soul Society, Namida Aizawa deserved to have her secret remain a secret."

They did not have a response for that. But Toshiro, Shunsui, Jyuushiro, Yoruichi, Gin and Retsu all have one thing in mind. Byakuya. "Fine." Toshiro huffed. "Maybe it was a good thing she left after all."

"That was uncalled for." The stoic noble finally spoke up, glaring at the little Captain. But to his surprise, Toshiro glared back. "Goes to show what you fucking know." Before Byakuya can respond to the obvious contempt, Yamamoto-Soutaicho cleared his throat and dismissed them. As the Captains filed out of the room, the Head Captain called out a final warning.

"And Kuchiki-taichou? Don't even think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! *wipes sweaty brow* That was long... wah!


End file.
